This description relates generally to the assembly of a wire loom. In particular, this description relates to a cable assembly device and method for insertion of one or more elongated elements, such as wires, cables, and conductors, into the wire loom using the cable assembly device.
In today's technological world, more equipment requires a plurality of wires, cables, and/or conductors to transmit power and communications to and from installed equipment. Management of these elongated elements becomes important. Unbound wires, cables, and conductors can make installation of the same burdensome and can also expose the wires, cables, and conductors to damage during and after installation.
One device for binding a plurality of wires, cables, and/or conductors is loom tubing, such as a wire loom. A wire loom is a flexible tube into which linear elements, such as wires, cables, and conductors, may be run. A wire loom may include a pre-cut split running along a length of the wire loom that allows the wire loom to be spread open, via the split, to receive one or more wires, cables, and/or conductors therein. Alternatively, a wire loom may not be manufactured with a pre-cut split and instead may be cut to include a split after purchasing. Typically, a wire loom is made of flexible corrugated plastic or a cylindrical plastic mesh. Separating the split of a wire loom in order to feed one or more wires, cables, and/or conductors into the wire loom can be a time consuming and tedious process.